Walks right through me
by monkster
Summary: One shot on how Beck met Jade and Cat.


**Hey it's Monkster this story was inspired by the song **_**She Walks Right Through Me**_** by Alex Day. Some characters may seem OOC. **

**Disclaimer I do not own Victorious nor to do I own She Walks Right Through Me.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Beckett we're leaving in 20. Pack up what's left of your room and lets go! Dad and Charlie are waiting for us at the new house" That's my older sister Dani. Betcha didn't know I have a sister. I actually have two sisters and a brother. Yup 6 in the family Mom, Dad, Charlie, Dani, Me, and my younger sister Olivia. If you're wondering what Dani's talking about here's the short version Dad got transferred from Vancouver to Los Angles, California so goodbye Canada goodbye childhood memories thou shall be missed. It's not all bad I guess I'll be starting high school this year I'll be going to this cool high school called Hollywood Arts.

"Chill Dani I just wanna look around one more time before we leave" I

"Well hurry up Beckett"

"Beckett Mom says we got to go" Olivia yelled.

"I'm coming Liv" well look out America here come Beckett Alexander Oliver.

* * *

"And here we are," mom said as we pulled into the driveway "Home sweet home"

I've been to our new house before. It's a nice house. Big in a gated community with a 3 car garage and 7 bedrooms. Finally I don't have to share with Charlie. Waking up ducted taped to the wall is only funny the first time. As I looked out my new bedroom window I saw two girls around my age playing in the backyard next door maybe I should go over and introduce myself see if my Canadian charm works here as well as it back home.

I walked next door and knocked on the door.

"Well hello can I help you?" a lady with brown hair and the biggest smile I've ever seen said.

"Hello ma'am I'm Beckett Oliver me and my family moved into the house next door and I thought I'd come and introduce myself"

"Well how nice I'm come in come in! Michael! Can you get go get Caterina so she can meet our new neighbor"

"Sure mom" he said.

"Woof woof" a kid who looked about 16 said as he sniffed me.

"Please excuse David he's uhhm yeah"

"No worries" I said slowly scooting away

"Whatcha need mom? Mike said you needed me" a tan girl with red hair said as she and a pale girl with brown hair walked into the room.

"Caterina this is Beckett. Beckett this is my daughter Caterina. He just moved in next door why don't you show him around the neighborhood"

"Sure, call me Cat only my Mom and Grandma call me Caterina" Cat said.

"Okay"

"Well come on silly" she said while walking out the door

"Hey girl in black are you coming with us?" I asked. She looked shocked then recovered.

"No" she said coldly.

"Why?" I asked

"Cause you reek of Canada," she sneered. How did she know? I thought. "I'll see you later Cat"

"Bye," she responded "You're from Canada that's so exciting"

"Yeah I guess who's that?"

"Who's who?" Cat asked

"That girl" I said

"Oh that's Jadelyn, Well Jade don't ever call her Jadelyn unless you want to die, she's been my best friend since forever she used to live down the street"

"Oh"

"Yuppers so what grade are you in?"

"I'll be starting my 9th grade year"

"So am I!" she shrieked

"Cool what high school are you going to? I'm going to Hollywood Arts"

"That's where im going! Yay now I'll have another friend to talk to," she squealed. "So do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah two sisters, Dani and Olivia, and a brother, Charlie. How about you?"

"Four brothers, Kyle, Mitchell, Michael, and David, and a sister Aly. I'm the youngest. Mitchell and Michael already go to Hollywood Arts their Seniors!" she said.

We walked until we reached a giant building at the end of the street with big windows and two or three floors.

"So this is the neighborhood Rec center. There's a game room, computer room, TV room, party room, gym, playground, playfield, fire pits, grilling area, and two pools in the back" Cat explained.

"This place is awesome" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! Jade and I used to come here all the time" Cat said "Oh come on I'll show you Jade's old house"

Cat took me to a street that runs right behind our house. Turns out Jade's house was right behind Cat's.

"See that window right above the burn marks?"

"yeah"

"that's Jade's old room. We tried to light fireworks. Hehe I didn't work" she giggled.

"oh wow"

"Well Beckett I guess I'll see you later. Oh! Give me your cell number so we can text and stuff"

"Sure 543-210-9224"

"Hehe 2 2 like tutu see ya later Beckett"

"Later"

* * *

*buzz buzz* "Hey Beckett come over - Cat"

"On my way-Beckett" I replied

"Mom! I'm going next door!" I shouted.

"Be back by dinner" she yelled as I walked out the door. I rang Cat's doorbell.

"Hey Beckett come in go in the living room I'll be right back I wanna show you something"

"Sure" The Valentines have a nice home their walls are covered in baby pictures of Cat and her family even some photos with Jade. The ones with Jade didn't look to recent though. Hmm I wonder if-

"What are you doing here?" an angry voice said

I jumped and turned around to see the angry voice coming from Jade.

"Oh hi um Cat invited me over"

"look Beckett, stupid name by the way -" man she hated me already maybe if I go by Beck she'll hate me less yeah I'll do that I mean it couldn't hurt right I thought as she berated me.

"It's Beck"

"What's Beck? Something left?" she asked.

"My name call me Beck"

"Whatever"

"Okay are you ready? Look what I got!" Cat screeched as she skipped down the stairs.

"Is it a transporter from the future that can beam him to another country, because if it is what button do I push?" Jade asked.

"Well that hurt am I really that bad?" I thought.

"Am I really that bad?" I asked.

"No, your worse" she said.

"Jade. Try to be nice" Cat said disapprovingly.

"Cat you and I both know I don't do nice" Jade replied.

"So Jade do you have any siblings?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"If you must know I had three brothers" she said.

"What do you mean had?" I asked.

"Nothing. Can we talk about anything else?" she said quietly.

"Come on you can tell me" I said.

"Beck drop it" Cat said. Are those tears in her eyes?

"What? It's just a question" I asked.

"I can't do this" Jade said as she ran out of the room

"Jade wait" I said as I grabbed her arm.

"Her arms are so thin like if I squeezed enough I bet I could go right through them and geez her arms a cold." I thought.

"Beck…I have to go" she said as she pulled out of my grasp.

"Jade," Cat started "Beck maybe you should go. I'll see you later okay?"

"Um okay sure Cat"

* * *

School starts tomorrow and I haven't seen Cat or Jade in a week. I've tried calling and texting Cat but always seemed to go to voice mail or I just missed her. Every time I go over to her house her mom says she's not home.

"Hey Cat, It's me Beck. Cat come on please pick up school starts tomorrow and I would like to start with my best friend by my side. I'm sorry that if upset you and Jade please call me back." I said leaving another message on her phone.

"She's not going to answer you know"

I jumped and turned around to see Jade in my room sitting on the ledge of my window. How'd she get up here? There are no trees outside of my window.

"You got to stop doing that! How'd you get up here anyway? I asked.

"One, don't tell me what to do and two, don't worry about it. Come on" she responded while grabbing my hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me Canada boy"

Jade led me down the street and out of the neighborhood. We kept walking to we got to a neighborhood a little past the Hollywood sign. As we got to the end of the street I saw a deserted intersection.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Come with me" she said

"Okay" I replied hesitantly.

"Remember when you asked me what happened to my brothers? She questioned.

"Yeah" I said.

She took a deep breath and said" See that black mark that goes from the middle the road all the way to that curb? Jade asked.

"Yeah what about it?"

"My older brother Josh and twin brother Jackson got into a car accident here about two years ago everyone in the car died"

"Jade I'm so sorry" I said.

"It's okay. Don't be I still see him every now and then. Now let's go find Cat" She said.

As we walked up Cat's driveway I texted my Mom to tell her I'd be home around dinner.

"Hey I'll be right back" she said.

"Yeah ok" I responded still on my phone. When I was done a looked up and Jade was gone.

"Jade? Jade! Where'd you go? Jade?" I yelled.

"I'm in the house ya wazzbag. Stop making a scene" she scolded.

"Cat come on down its fine I told him" Jade said.

"Yay everybody's happy now" Cat exclaimed.

"Yeah Cat everybody's happy now. Now you guys since school starts tomorrow. I think we should all go home and meet here tomorrow at 7" Jade said.

"Alright, Bye guys" I said while walking out the door.

* * *

The next day we met at Cat's house and rode to school with Michael and Mitchell.

"Okay we'll take you to the front office but after that you guys are on your own" Mitchell said.

"Whoa this place is amazing! People dancing on the steps, the music, and look at those lockers" I fangirled.

"Yeah it's a tradition here at HA everyone gets a locker and designs it however they want. Mitchell's has a built in turn table and mine has a boombox" Michael explained while Mitchell got our schedules.

"So baby sister looks like you were deemed great enough for Sikowitz's Improv 1," Mitchell said "You too Elvis"

"What's a Sikowitz?" I asked.

"I don't want to ruin the experience but he's a person you won't soon forget" Michael replied.

"Okay Cat here's your locker Elvis yours is over there. See ya" Mitchell said running off.

"See you guys after school" Michael said.

"So, Cat what are you going to do with your locker?" I asked.

"Red velvet cupcakes"

"What?"

"I'm going to cover my locker with red velvet cupcakes so I have snacks in between classes" Cat said excitedly

"Um Cat I don't think your aloud to have an edible locker"

"Oh phooey!"

"Sorry"

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make mine transparent. I have no secrets and neither will my locker"

_*Ring Ring*_

"Well that the warning bell lets go to class Cat"

*_Ring Ring_*

"Sorry we're late we got lost" I said as we walked through the door.

"No problem Uncle Jesse and his eccentric friend" said a hobo.

"Beck there's my friend Andre lets go sit with him"

"Sure"

"Hey Cat and Cat's friend. I'm Andre" he said

"Hey I'm Beck. Do you know what's up with the hobo" I asked

"That's Sikowitz" he replied

"THAT'S Sikowitz!?"

"I am Sikowitz and as I was saying at the end of the week there will be auditions for the first play of the new school year"

"That's so exciting! Are you guys going to audition?" Cat asked

"Nah I'm going to do music" Andre replied

"I'll audition" I said

* * *

"Jade Jade! I got the role" Cat shrieked

"That's great Cat I'm so proud of you"

"You've got to come and see me! I want you to be there opening night!"

"I don't think I can make that work"

"What do you mean?"

"Cat, my times running out I have to go" Jade said solemnly

"No! No Jadey No don't leave me! No not yet!" Cat cried

"Cat-"

"Jade please don't go" Cat cried

"Don't worry Cat we'll see her tomorrow" I said

"No I won't! I'll never see her again! Jade PLEASE don't go" Cat said falling to the floor sobbing.

"I don't understand" I said

"Beck I need to tell you something. Something about my brothers' accident" Jade said

"Okay go ahead"

"Okay so Josh had just gotten his license and we were going out to celebrate. We were driving to this Drive-Inn movie theatre and we approached that interception I took you to. Josh had a seizure. And I just remember me and Jackson unbuckling our seat belts and trying to get Josh's foot off the gas pedal. Us popping the curb, Jackson and I flying through the windshield, and everything going black. Later I found out that the car flipped and landed on its top crushing everyone"

"Wait you said everyone in the car died"

"They did. Beck have you ever noticed that whenever you or Cat talk to me people around you get this weird look on their face?" Jade asked.

"Yeah I just assumed it was because you were playing with sissors or Cat was bouncing"

"Maybe sometimes it was Cat bouncing but Beck they can't see me"

"what do you mean they can't see you?"

"Beck I died when I was 12. I'm only you guys can only see me. Im here because I have to stay. I have to stay until im sure Cat will be taken care of and she is. She has you"

"I don't"

"Beck she has you. My soul can finally rest. I can finally go to heaven or wherever" She said slowly fading

"Jade wait" I said as tears streamed

"Bye Beck please don't forget me" she said as she passed through me.

"Hi I'm Beck Oliver and this a song I wrote for a very special someone"

_I met this girl from the other side  
All kind of pale, dressed in black and white.  
She's not the same,  
Quite different from any other girlfriend  
I've had._

It's like, her touch, it's invisible  
Can't get enough, she's

_sensational__  
When she slips in my room,  
Then I know I'm on a good thing, not bad.  
_

I saw Jade appear and smile as I sang.

_When I'm alone she appears from no-where  
It's so surreal, makes me feel I wanna care._

I love it when she walks right though me  
I wanna feel her cold touch on my skin  
She doesn't mind if I can't see her tonight  
Yeah, I know I'm alright.

_Her complexion, it's so timeless  
She's like a gothic lady princess.  
I never thought I'd be with a supernatural kind of girl  
Like her._

When I'm alone she appears from no-where  
It's so surreal, makes me feel I wanna care.

I love it when she walks right though me  
I wanna feel her cold touch on my skin  
She doesn't mind if I can't see her tonight \

_I love it when she walks right though me  
I wanna feel her cold touch on my skin  
She doesn't mind if I can't see her tonight_

Yeah, I know I'm alright.

I ain't getting no sleep  
Situation's unique  
This girl, she's so incredible  
When she takes off her clothes  
Then I know that it's only me that knows.

I love it when she walks right though me  
I wanna feel her cold touch on my skin  
She doesn't mind if I can't see her tonight

_I love it when she walks right though me  
I wanna feel her cold touch on my skin  
She doesn't mind if I can't see her tonight_

"My job here is done and my times up. Promise to take care of Cat for me." Jade asked.

"I promise"

I saw Jade smile as she faded into the night. As the audience applauded I felt a cool breeze pass.

_I love it when she walks right through me._


End file.
